Most cameras only record a small viewing angle. Thus, a typical conventional camera only captures an image in the direction that the camera is aimed. Such conventional cameras force viewers to look only at what the camera operator chooses to focus on. Some cameras use a specialized wide angle lens or "fish-eye" lens to capture a wider panoramic image. However, such panoramic cameras still have a relatively limited field.
In many situations, it would be much more desirable to have a camera system that captures light from all directions. For example, a conventional surveillance camera can be compromised by a perpetrator that approaches the camera from a direction that is not within the viewing angle of the camera. An ideal surveillance camera would capture light from all directions such that the camera would be able to record an image of a person that approaches the camera from any direction.
It would be desirable to have a camera system that would capture the light from all directions such that a full 360 degree panoramic image can be created. A full 360 degree panoramic image would allow the viewer to choose what she would like to look at. Furthermore, a full 360 degree panoramic image allows multiple viewers to simultaneously view the world from the same point, with each being able to independently choose their viewing direction and field of view.